User blog:Morganaforever/Death of Merlin and Morgana
Yeah, my blog topics this week come from the characters dying! Got a problem with that? ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) No? Cool! Then here is how I would like the characters' deaths to happen, if one of all of them happen at all! Merlin The battle of Camlann is over. Still, I do not know how the "is this what you wanted Morgana" can happen, along with Merlin's death, since from the look of things he is as healthy as any old man can be. But let's say that this happens: Merlin made a contract in order to gain infinite power and be able to beat both Morgana AND Mordred AND Aithusa(who lived, along with Kilgharrah, although both are injured) in a magical fight at once. Mordred has killed Arthur and now wants revenge from the person he should be asking revenge from, Merlin. So Merlin gains the power to defeat them all. The infamous "is this what you wanted Morgana" ensues, after Mordred is dead and Aithusa is injured and cannot fight anymore. Merlin reveals himself to Morgana and turns back to Merlin. Now, considering how Morgana is sorry for what she's done in the end, I suppose she would either smile and cry, or be confused. Either way, Merlin will tell her everything about how Arthur will build the kingdom of Albion that will respect people with and without magic alike. Morgana will say something like "Then why are you telling me this? Kill me. Haven't you had enough of me, trying to kill you and thwarting your dreams of Albion?" Merlin replies "I am. This is the last time you hurt Arthur. From now on, you will carry on the task I left undone. You, Morgana, are the light..." (Merlin turns and looks at Aithusa) "and I'm the one who should stay in the darkness. This is my destiny. You will bring the old ways back, and I'll die, knowing that Albion is built." Merlin walks to Aithusa, and wastes the last of his power to make the dragon able to speak. He tells her to guide Morgana well, as Aithusa has always done, having known Morgana's destiny. He then goes back to Morgana. "This is the pendant with the Dragonlord's soul(given to him by Balinor). Wear it on Arthur's neck. It was used in the old times by Dragonlords, in order to ensure that their heirs would have the support of the dragons. Arthur is the high King, Arthur Pendragon, and from now on he is the dragons' ruler. The breath of the Dragons will bring him back to life and protect him, forever." Then, Merlin requests from Morgana to open the veil to the magical land of Avalon, from Camlann, as a last request. Morgana is crying of top of Merlin. "Perhaps...we could find another way." she says. Merlin smiles, reminiscing the past and answers "There is no other way." Morgana, though, insists. "What about Arthur? I do not have the gift you do. I caused him bad beyond words and he will not have me back." Merlin tells her that she is the only person Arthur could never hate, and the only person with magic he ever loved, and tells her about how deep the bond they share is. He finally tells her "As for what you have done...he'll forgive you. You will bring back all of Camelot's soldiers that were slain in Camlann. You were enchanted all along, and you woke up just now. That's what you'll tell him. This is my gift...to Albion!" As Merlin says that, a strong white light comes out of him and is divided upon the dead Camelot soldiers. "You did this, Morgana. Arthur must never know" Merlin says, as he is vanishing into the gate to Avalon. Morgana holds onto him. "No! You are Emrys, the embodiment of Avalon, Arthur must know the truth." But Merlin disagrees. "He is not meant to. He is a prat, a dollop head, a clotpole...but he is also the kindest man I have ever met. He will never get over this, if he learns the truth. You are the only one, Morgana. Bear my secret, along with the burden that goes with it. You will be the proof that I once lived; Albion will be my legacy!" Merlin goes into the land of Avalon. One by one, all his friends appear, with Lancelot and Freya being the last. Then, his father appears. He reunites with them...and, with epic music in the background, and maybe Kilgharrah and Aithusa speaking about how the Legend of Emrys lived on to eternity, Merlin slowly disappears into the light, and the next thing we see is the Dragonlord pendant on Arthur's neck. He prepares for the feast after the end of Camlann's battle to celebrate the unification of all kingdoms to a unique kingdom ruled under Arthur, named Albion. Magical people and unmagical people alike celebrate this event. After the formalities, he asks for Morgana, their "hero", to give a speech. And Morgana's speech is the following: Everyone...everyone here has lost something precious. Everyone has lost hopes, dreams...and friends. Everybody...war is finally over, and peace is not a dream. Working with each other, we can now create new hopes, and new dreams for ourselves. Although I know that all of you still suffer from a broken heart, we have lots of time. Together, we will build Albion. The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today!" Everybody cheers, rejoices, claps, smiles, toasts e.t.c. "Just...one more thing. All the friends we've lost...*flashback of Lancelot, Freya, Uther, and many other dead characters, but mainly MERLIN ensues* ....Never forget them." ~~~THE END~~~ Arthur-Guinevere No ending for these two. For me, those two dying would be the MOST TERRIBLE thing that could happen to this show, because it would mean no Albion. Morgana(way shorter than Merlin's, I promise) (: The Battle of Camlann happens, and of course the "is this what you wanted Morgana" scene. Morgana denies that this is what she wanted. Merlin reveals himself to her. The two reconcile, after each confesses the reasons for his actions and Merlin reveals to her the future of Albion. Morgana gives her life to bring Aithusa, who is the future of Dragons, as well as all of Camelot back to life. Merlin hugs her, and sends her to Avalon. "There, in the kingdom of Avalon, you will finally become queen, Morgana...and bring the old ways back." Merlin says. Some time later... The druids reminisce Morgana, as we see Albion being created. "Morgana Pendragon...What you did was more than wrong. It was cruel, atrocious and inhuman. But you gave us all one thing... Hope. We gave up on life itself and almost decided to fade away. But you alone defied our fate as magical beings. We do not want to forget this. We want your memory to live on forever. To remind us that we were not brought to this world for the wrong reason and that we deserve to live and fight for ourselves. You showed us that there are still reasons worth fighting for on this land. And that magic can coexist with the world. Our life now has meaning. Blessed be, lady of Avalon, Morgana Pendragon." ~~~THE END~~~ So...those are my ending versions!! What do you think about them? No rude comments or bashing, I worked a lot on them >_> Did you like the two stories? YES! THEY WERE AWESOME!! Yes! But I still do not want them to die! They were good. No! You are a bad storyteller, Chris. 18:08,12/12/2012 Category:Blog posts